1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to transistor, and particular to method for forming transistor that has both elevated source-drain and metal silicide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One trend of the semiconductor industry is to make semiconductor devices as small as possible. However, process technology or methods used in forming such devices impose limitations on how small a device can be made.
A typical semiconductor device and a primary building block in the semiconductor industry is the transistor, especially the metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). Referring to FIG. 1, a MOSFET is typically composed of gate conductor layer 120, sidewall 116 and gate dielectric layer 115 which both are formed over substrate 110, herein gate conductor layer 120 is usually composed of polysilicon and gate dielectric layer 115 is usually composed of oxide. Within substrate 110 are formed deep source-drain regions 150 (sometimes referred to as heavily doped source and drain regions) and source-drain extension regions 130 (sometimes referred to as lightly doped source-drain region). In general, doped regions are regions contain a higher concentration of P-type or N-type dopants than substrate 110. Source-drain extension regions 130 generally have a lower concentration of dopants compared to deep source-drain regions 150, although sometimes these regions can be doped at equivalent levels. Further, source-drain extension regions 130 have a thickness, which is smaller than thickness of deep source-drain regions 150. Shallow source-drain extension regions 130 are important for reducing hot carrier injection (HCI), which often occurs in scaled down (e.g. sub-micron) devices, and for maintaining other device characteristics such as threshold voltage rolloff, punchthrough, and other short channel characteristics. Thicker deep source-drain regions 150 are generally important for lowering device resistivity, for maxing device current and for forming contact.
In reducing the size of MOSFET devices, much of the focus has been on reducing the length of gate conductor 120. As the length is reduced, however, the device size must also be reduced in the vertical direction. That is to say that thickness of source-drain extension regions 130 also must be reduced. However, formation of shallow source-drain extension regions 130 requires precise control of dopant distribution on a fine scale. Unfortunately, while technology will allow other portions of MOSFET devices to be scaled smaller, e.g. gates scaled in sub-micron lengths, limitations in forming finely scaled source-drain extension regions 130 have prevented semi-conductor devices from reaching their smallest dimensions. These limitations often arise as a result of heat steps, including annealing process for repairing and achieving doped regions, but also causing diffusion of dopants.
One proposed structure which allows for small device scaling while avoiding small scale source-drain extension formation problems is the elevated source-drain MOSFET, which also is called as raised source-drain MOSFET. One type of elevated source-drain MOSFET is the hot-carrier suppressed (HCS) MOSFET, a cross-section of which is shown in FIG. 2, that includes substrate 210, gate dielectric 215, gate conductor 220 and sidewall 270. Besides, HCS MOSFET also has source and drain region 240 in substrate 210.
Rather than using source-drain extension regions, the HCS MOSFET has elevated layers 250 which perform the same functions as source-drain extension regions in conventional MOSFETs but avoid the dopants diffusion problem in their formation. That is, layers 250 reduce, or suppress, hot-carrier injection. Further, in order to provide lower sheet and contact resistance, additional layers 260 are utilized. Herein, doping concentration of additional layers 260 is higher than that of elevated layers 250. Besides, because many of the functions of the deep source-drain regions of conventional MOSFETs are fulfilled by the additional layer 260, HCS MOSFET source and drain regions 240 can be remain shallow, which is desirable in forming smaller devices. More detailed information regarding the general structure and performance of HCS MOSFETs devices can be found in Shin et al., xe2x80x9cMOSFET Drain Engineering Analysis for Deep-Submicrometer Dimensions: A New Structural Approachxe2x80x9d, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 39, No. 8 (August 1992).
While elevated source-drain MOSFETs have comparable performance characteristics to those of conventional MOSFETs while at the same time permitting the formation of smaller devices when compared with conventional MOSFETs, use of elevated source-drain MOSFETs has not become widespread. The devices are difficult to manufacture for al least following reasons. First, as shown in FIG. 2, elevated layers 250 and second layers 260 must be selectively grown, which is a difficult task involving high vacuum and chemical vapor deposition processes. Such processes further requires expensive equipment, are difficult to control, critically rely on surface preparation, and are cagily ruined by a small amount of contamination.
Second, source and drain regions 240 are doped using conventional methods, e.g. ion implantation, prior to forming elevated layers 250 and second layers 260. For the same reasons that source-drain extension regions depth in a conventional MOSFET is difficult to control, so too is it difficulty to maintain shallow source and drain regions 240, which are desirable in forming small scale elevated source-drain MOSFETs. Further, the heat cycles in both elevated layers 250 and second layers 260 formation cause the dopants to diffuse.
Third, qualify of sidewall 270 of elevated source-drain MOSFETs is generally lacking. Sidewalls of sufficient uniform thickness are necessary to control capacitance between gate the raise source-drain regions (layers 250 and 260). Such sidewall 270, however, are general grown or deposited on the gate prior to forming layers 260/260, and the ability to form sidewalls of adequate uniform thickness to sufficiently control capacitance is extremely difficult (for example, shape of deposited sidewall 270 is fan-shape), particularly when subjected to the forming process of both layers 260/260.
Moreover, because that metal silicide has been widespread used to reduced the resistance between the MOSFET and conductive lines, and also because an unavoidable problem is that thermal processes of formation of metal silicide further induces diffusion of doped dopants. It is crystal-clear that outline of shallow source and drain regions 240 is broaden, which is more strong when outline of shallow source and drain regions 240 has been broaden by thermal process of formation of both sidewall and layers 250/260. Then, directly, qualify of the elevated source-drain MOSFET is further degraded by application of metal silicide.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a process that will allow for easier manufacturabiliy of elevated source-drain MOSFETs, and thus allow for semiconductor device formation of reduced size.
Objects of the present invention at least include forming the elevated source-drain MOSFET without disadvantage of conventional fabrication of elevated source-drain MOSFET.
Objects of the present invention further comprise integrating forming processes of gate dielectric layer, elevated source-drain and metal silicide during fabrication of source-drain MOSFET.
Still an object of the invention is to present a new structure of the elevated source-drain MOSFET.
In short, one method present by the invention at least includes following basic steps: provides a substrate; covers part of the substrate by a doped amorphous silicon layer and covers part of the substrate by a first dielectric layer; forms a metal silicide layer on the doped amorphous silicon layer; removes the first dielectric layer to form a window; forms a second dielectric layer on both the metal silicide layer and the hole; and forms a conductor layer on the second dielectric layer. Significantly, during formation of the second dielectric layer, not only numerous dopants inside the doped amorphous silicon layer are driven into the substrate but also the doped amorphous silicon layer usually is re-crystallized to form an epi-like silicon layer.
Further, one structure present by this invention at least includes following elements: a U-shape dielectric layer on a substrate; a conductor layer in the hollow of the U-shape dielectric layer; a first doped region in the substrate and on one side of the U-shape dielectric layer; a second doped region in the substrate and on another side of the U-shape dielectric layer; and a polysilicon layer on both the first doped region and the second doped region. Certainly, the structure further comprises a metal silicide layer on the polysilicon layer.